


Veritaserum

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, M/M, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry has a crush on someone and Draco is going to find out who - no matter what the cost.





	Veritaserum

a/n: This is set in an AU where Harry and Draco are friends (Harry accepted Draco’s handshake first year). Voldemort was defeated when Harry was a baby and never came back into power.   
They are now fifth years.

Harry has a crush. Draco is sure of it. He’d seen the signs. He knew that when the raven haired boy was staring into space and blushing he was thinking about her. His crush - whoever she was. He’s certain it’s a girl. If Harry were gay Draco would have known.   
The thought of his friend with some - some girl made Draco’s stomach hurt.   
In his mind he said that this feeling was from concern for his good friend, but it was getting harder and harder to think of his feelings like this.  
He stares at Harry across the library table where they were doing homework. Harry’s messy raven hair is falling into his eyes, his bright green eyes peer down at the book he’s reading, his fingers, wrapped around a quill, tap a jilted pattern on the tabletop.  
Tap taptaptap tapatap tap tapa taptaptapa tap tapatapa taptap.  
“Harry-” Draco starts, shocking even himself by speaking aloud. He hadn’t meant to say anything, but the more he thought about it the more he wanted to know who it was that had captured Harry’s attention.   
“Yes?” Harry said, looking up at the blonde, his expression vacant from working so long in silence.   
Draco fumbled, trying to find words for what he wanted to ask, “I - that is - who - I was just wondering who your crush is. . .”   
Harry stares at him, a faint blush appearing across his cheekbones, “Wh-How - How did you know that I have a crush?” he asks.   
Draco looks away, “It doesn’t matter how I know - I just want to know who it is.” he says coolly, attempting to keep an air of indifference and only feeling strangely guilty. It was silly, really, because he hadn’t done anything that he should feel guilty about.   
“I-It’s none of your business.” Harry says. Draco looks over to persuade him to tell him and sees that Harry’s face was completely red now. His green eyes blaze with some emotion - anger, passion, Draco isn’t sure. That look ignites something in Draco as well.  
“It is my business. You’re my friend!” Draco says, leaning across the table toward Harry. A feeling akin to anger boiling up inside him.   
For a moment Harry is silent. They stare at each other.  
Harry is the first to speak. “Well then, as my friend you will respect my wishes and leave this alone.” Harry says. His tone asks for no argument and before Draco can say another word Harry gathers up his things and leaves.  
“I’m tired. Goodnight Draco.” he says before turning and leaving the library.   
~  
“What did he say?” Draco asks eagerly when Ron and Hermione meet him in the Astronomy Tower a week later.   
Hermione shakes her head, “He wouldn’t tell me. I think he knew that you asked me to ask him.” she says.  
“Is this really necessary Draco? Why does it matter who Harry has a crush on? He’ll tell us when he’s ready.” Ron says, leaning against the railing and looking down at the birds circling below them.   
Draco turns on him, “I matters because - because-” he pauses, trying to think of a good reason for all this other than ‘just because’. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look that says they know exactly why it matters to Draco. Annoyed, Draco decides not to answer the question and moves on.  
“Well. I guess it’s on to plan B now. Did you get it Ron?” he asks.   
“Of course I got it. I was a bit surprised at how easy it was to filch Harry’s invisibility cloak, but it managed to sneak into Snape’s storeroom pretty easy. “ He says.  
Draco turns and takes a stoppered vial from the red headed boy.  
“I only got a few drops.” Ron says, sounding nervous, “Snape would notice if I took any more.”  
“It’s enough.” Draco assures him, smiling as he holds the liquid up to the light.   
There’s a moment of heavy silence. Ron and Draco turn to look at Hermione, who looks as though she might burst.  
“Out with it Moine.” Ron says.   
Hermione takes a deep breath, “I just don’t think we should be giving Harry Veritaserum. It’s wrong and he’s our friend.” she says.   
Draco rolls his eyes at her, “Whatever Granger. If we get caught I promise not to say anything about you being involved when they interrogate me.” He fixes her with a very serious look as he says this.   
Ron immediately starts laughing.  
Hermione huffs and turns away, starting toward the staircase, “I won’t say anything, but just remember, when this all goes wrong, that I told you so.” she sniffs.   
Draco holds the vial up again. The sun is going down, turning the light soft and golden. Ron peers at it too.  
“When are you gonna do it?” he asks.  
Draco looks up at the sun thoughtfully, “Tomorrow. I’ll invite him down to the lake-”  
~  
The next day was a Saturday and when Harry arrived down by the lake Draco had already set up their picnic under one of the big trees close to the shore but not right on the bank.  
“What’s this about Draco? If you're just going to ask me who my crush is again you can forget about it. I won’t tell you.” the raven haired boy says, sitting down on the grass near Draco, who was pouring them each a goblet of pumpkin juice,   
Sitting one down in front of him he hands the other to Harry, “I won’t. This is my way of apologizing for how I’ve been acting. I should have respected your decision not to tell me before. Will you forgive me?” he asks.   
Harry squints at him, “Are there pumpkin pasties in that basket?” he asks, nodding toward the picnic basket sitting on the ground behind Draco.  
Draco smiles and turns, “There are - right here!” he pulls out a dish and sets it on the ground beside them.   
Harry smiles as well, “Of course I forgive you.” he says, laughing.  
Draco laughs as well, glad that Harry is no longer mad at him and relieved that his plan is going well, “A toast! To Friendship!” Draco says.   
Draco downs his pumpkin juice, watching over the rim of his goblet as Harry drinks all of his as well.   
They sit their glasses down at the same time.  
“So,” Harry’s eyes twinkle, “I think I’ll have a pumpkin pasty.” he says.  
Draco smiles and grabs one as well.  
“Harry, really, who is it that you like?” Draco asks once he finishes his pasty.  
Harry smiles a little, “I thought we weren’t going to talk about that anymore.”   
Draco blinks and frowns. Inside he’s wondering if Ron got the wrong potion.  
“I lied. I won’t stop asking until you tell me.” Draco says. As soon as the words are out of his mouth he goes pale and then red.  
“You - did you switch the goblets?” Draco asks, covering his mouth with his hands as though that can keep him from speaking more.  
Harry looks amused but doesn’t reply. Instead he says, “I see - and why are you so interested in who I have a crush on?” he asks.  
Draco tries to resist, but the truth is like hot liquid in his mouth that needs to be spit out or he’ll burn himself on it. It’s a fishhook in his stomach, pulling him and tugging at him.  
“I’m not sure. I just wanted to know who it was that I should hate.”   
“Hate?” Harry asks. His smile is wider now. Draco feels like Harry’s mocking him, but he doesn’t dare leave while under the influence of the veritaserum.  
“Yes, I hate them. I hate the thought of you liking some girl. I hate it when you think of her and you blush.” Draco says. He feels strangely hot. He can feel sweat dripping down his neck and back. And he feels so exposed, knowing that Harry could ask him anything and he would have to answer truthfully. It’s scary, and he’s so afraid that Harry is going to hate him for it that he feels like he might cry.   
“You don’t like it when I blush?” Harry asks, his expression is guarded.   
Draco looks down at his hands, unable to face Harry as he replies, “I love it when you blush. Just not when you’re doing it for someone else.” he says.  
He peeks up to see his reaction and finds Harry blushing and looking away, toward the lake.   
His face is illuminated by the sun, his green eyes glow and his messy hair ruffles in the wind. The words come spilling out of the back of his throat, like vomit, and Draco can't stop them, “I think you’re beautiful.” he whispers.   
Harry turns to look at him, the shock is evident on his face and in his eyes. Draco wants to crawl into a hole and die.  
“You think I’m - I always thought you’re beautiful.” Harry says, blushing more. His triumph with the goblets is momentarily forgotten.   
They stare at each other for a moment.   
“Everyone knows I’m beautiful.” Draco says, smiling.   
Harry laughs and looks away again, this time at his hands. He seems unable to look Draco in the eye.   
Draco leans across the space between them, knocking over the dish of pumpkin pasties as he does. When Draco looks up at him he tumbles backwards onto the grass in surprise.  
“Tell me who you like Harry.” Draco says.  
Harry swallows hard, his breathing is rough and shallow.He closes his eyes as he says it, “It’syou. Ilikeyouokay?” he says it so fast that Draco almost doesn’t catch it. He smiles and leans down to press his lips against Harry’s.   
Harry’s lips are warm and soft and he tastes like pumpkin and pastries and sugar. Draco feels Harry’s arms go around him, his hands push into Draco’s hair and for once Draco doesn’t care that it’s getting messed up.   
When they come up for air Draco stares down into Harry’s green eyes, which are filled with confusion, “If it wasn’t already obvious - I like you too.” he whispers.   
Harry smiles and reaches up to press his lips against Draco’s once more.  
This time when they pull apart Harry looks uncomfortable, “As much as I’m enjoying this - you’re kinda heavy.” he says. Draco makes a face of fake offence, “You’re one to talk Mr. three pasties in a row.”   
They laugh and Draco rolls off of Harry to lay in the grass beside him. The stare up at the sky side by side.  
“This is so relaxing.” Draco sighs.  
Harry looks over at him, examining his silhouette against the grass. One beautiful gray eye, half a small smile. “It is.” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please don't nit pick at every little detail. If I had time to go through and fix every little detail and grammar error, I would, but I don't. I'm sorry. (I don't mean to sound bitchy, I've got five baby kittens to take care of at home and they keep waking me up in the middle of the night. I am exhausted! Ugh.)


End file.
